Midnight Running Book One
by Pollie Little
Summary: Did you ever think that vampires could be real? I didn't. Well guess what? They are. A/N I know horrible summary! All characters belong to me unless stated otherwise. Also, it's M  because it will get a bit more mature later on. That and I'm paranoid XD
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely night; the air was cool and crisp. Somewhere in the distance a tree swayed in the light breeze.

And we were running for our lives.

David and I half-ran-half-stumbled down the hill, as carefully as we could in the circumstances.  
>Tripping here would cost us our lives. I whipped my head around to look at our persuer. He -at least I <em>thought<em> it was a he- was a frightening sight. With purple skin, red hair and facial features, he looked like something out of a horror movie. I expected my Mam to come wake me up and tell me I was having a nightmare.

He appeared at the lip of the hill, walking, very determined, towards us. I felt a whoosh of air go by my head and heard a screm coming from my right. I turned to look and stopped dead. I saw that the purple... thing... was pinning my best friend to the ground, grinding his face into the dirt, grinning savagely.

My heart thudded against my chest. Time slowed to a crawl. The creature raised his fist. David's face was a mask of fear, and I could only imagine that the same expression was on mine.

I blinked.

In the space of that time David was free of his giant paper-weight; he looked puzzled, as did I. I turned my head to the left: some sort of a scuffle was going on. It was happening at supernatural speed, and my weak eyes could see nothing but a cloud of dust, dirt and grass in the darkness.

Everything stopped.

The puple thing was dead, the hilt of a dagger stuck out of his chest. And leaning on him was a panting man. The hair colour was scarily similar to the purple creature, but everything else was normal.

He rose to his feet and turned to us. I hadn't realised that David had come over and now stood beside me. The strange man's mouth opened and closed, as if he was at a loss for words.

"Erm... hi?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha...? How...? Huh?" I spluttered.

"What was that?" David asked correcting my broken sentence.

"A vampaneze." The man answered bluntly.

"What? Like in the books?" I probed.

"What books?"

"The Darren Shan books." David snapped.

"Never heard of them."

"You've neve-" David started before I cut him off.

"Let me see your hands." I demaanded of the stranger.

"Why do you-"

"Let me see your hands!" I pressed, a little more forcefully than I meant. He complied and held out his hands, palms up. There they were just as I expected.

Ten tiny pink scars adorned the tips of his dirt encrusted, bloody fingers.

"I need to... uh... lie down..." My legs crumpled under me; and as the ground rushed towards me I fell into a world of darkness, where things actually make sense.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! New chapter! I've noticed that theres no reveiws 8/. Pretty please try to reveiw if you read this. I'll oweyou eternally! Quick shout-out to Selena Byrne and David Spillane for reading my rough draft before I even thought about putting it up somewhere.

CHAPTER THREE

I awoke in the burly arms of a man in his mid-twenties. I had no idea how I got there (or where "there" even was!) why I was there, or who he was. But taking time to stare into his bronze eyes, the flame-red hair seemed weirdly famili- "Ah!" I exclaimed and jumped up. Very soon I found that was a bad idea as my head span, and I swayed, threatening to fall over.

"Whoa! Lie back down, will you?" he said, grabbing me around the waist and shoulders before I ended up causing myself more damage. I felt really awful. The crown of my head throbbed, and I could definately feel my legs aching from the running me and David had been doing. The stranger smiled warmly "I'm Raphael, by the way."

"Melanie." I replied shakily, holding out a hand. He took it to his own and pressed it to his lips... not expecting that.

"I'm David!" My goofy best friend chirped; I'd completely forgotten he was there.

"Shut up you." I aimed a kick at his shin.

"Ow!" he faked as I barely touched him with the tip of my Reebok.

"I think we should probably be getting you home, hmm?" Raphael said sitting me up. "Come on. You two know the way right?" we nodded.

We all set off away from the feild we had been attacked in barely twenty minutes ago, although it felt more like a lifetime. Away we went through the field, down an ally that I would usually be shit scared of, but the presence of a vampire who could bust through a thin bick wall subdued my fears.

We got to my little, yellow, semi-detached home on the cul-de-sac just after dark. It was Summer so that probably would have made it about ten-thirty.

"Well, here you go." said Raphael

"Is there anything we can do to repay you? We do owe you our lives." I asked

"Here- what are you talking about we; I'm going home to Dublin tommorow morning."

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" I pressed.

"Well..." he rubbed the stubble on his chin "I could use someone to do odd jobs for me in the day-time, when I can't come out." he grinned, but it was a nice grin "An assistant, so to speak."  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay new chapter!

CHAPTER FOUR

I unlocked my front door and stepped into the yellow walled hall that smelled strongly of ciggarette smoke. "I'm home!" I called to my parents, wherever they are.

My Dad stepped out of the kitchen archway. "Who was that you walked home with?" he asked drying his hands on a towel. His t-shirt was wet from doing the washing.

"Just... a friend." I mumbled "I'm tired, I'm just going to go to bed, okay?"

"Hmm, are you okay?" he looked concerned as I started up the stairs.

'I'm definitely not okay.' I thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." is what I actually said. I never lied to my parents, but I didn't really feel like explaining that I'd been attacked and rescued by vampires and vampaneze. My Dad wouldn't even know what a vampaneze was.

Walking into my bedroom, I pulled my jumper off over my head and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't beautiful like the people in the movies. I had straight dirty-blonde hair that came down the my lower back, a pair of blue-green eyes dominated my face, and freckles were dotted around my nose and cheeks.

I turned sideways to look at my build. I was slim, but not particularly skinny, but I had very wide hips. I was a bit 'chest heavy', but I got that from my Mam's side of the family. I wasn't very tall either. I'd always been short for my age; but not so short that I got picked on for it.

I was just average.

Nothing like what I had just experienced happens to 'average' people in movies or books. So why was any of this happening to me? I'd never done anything to make myself shine except scored a winning goal in hockey in third year.

I started to get undressed and pulled on a light blue frilly night-dress. Hopping into bed I managed to bump the exact spot on my head that I'd hurt earlier, and barely managed to swallow a scream. I thought about how I was going to meek Raphael tomorrow evening. "What have I got myself into?" I whispered under my breath.

I layed down, and just as I was dosing off I could've sworn I saw someone peeking in my bedroom window.

But that's impossible, right?  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Well, hello there!" greeted Raphael.

"Hi." I was feeling really nervous. I really didn't know what I'd gotten myself into; I think now, if I had of, I probably would've run away and never came back.

"Ready for your first job?" he asked.

"Depends what it is."

He pointed to the old abandoned house behind him. "I want you to cover the insides of the windows with black bags."

"Why?"

"So far I have resorted to sleeping in the downstairs cupboard during the daytime." He grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd like to be able to stretch out in one of the larger rooms and not have to face the sun's deadly rays."

"Okay, how do we get in? I'm guessing you don't have a key."

"Back window." he indicated with his thumb.

We snuck around and he pulled open the moulding fence. We walked around the back and came to a window - well, a window frame that was missing the glass (which was shattered on the floor inside).

We each hopped into the unfurnished, dusty, what is supposed to be a sitting room, the glass crunching as we landed. "Home sweet home." he joked "The roll of black bags is in the corner." I bent over to get them.

RAPHAEL'S POV:

As she bent down to pick up the bags, I couldn't help but stare at her nicely shaped ass and the way her hair fell around her face, infront of her shining eyes. I shook my head to expel the thoughts. But every now and again they would creep in and gnaw at the back of my mind - especially when she reached up to cover the top of the windows, and her t-shirt would rise up and expose the small of her back.

I really needed to stop thinking things like that; she was young - even in a human's eyes, and I was over a hundred. Nothing could ever happen between us.

Could it? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, Chapter Six is up! I'm expecting to finish this book in about three chapters, so expect a few surprising bits. I know I made this book really short, but I wasn't planning much for the first one, but I will be continuing it in a second book.

**Chapter Six:**

Three more days continued the same as the last; I did odd jobs; told him about where I came from; he told me a few stories; and sometimes I hung back for awhile even after I was finished. Vampires are fascinating. I'd often fantasised about what life would be like if my favourite books were real. It was very different, but to hear more about it was really cool! I even learnt some details that came after the books finished.

One was that Lady Evanna had her children (two boys) and it almost did bring the Vampires and Vampaneze together, but the two brothers got in a fight over a human girl. It got ugly and when Evanna stepped in to try and break it up all three of them died when the boys magic collided. I think it's weird that The Lady Of The Wilds was such a powerful creature, but her life when ended in a stupid fight over a girl.

After that happened the vampires decided to go back into war with the vampaneze. They won hands down (although one hundred and fifty vampires died), and Raphael was a General who had been sent out to 'get rid' of any vampaneze left behind in certain areas. The one he saved me and David from was one he had been traking for about a week. The only reason he was still staying was that he was sent out to find two vampaneze and he'd only found one.

On the fourth day I went to Raphael he asked me for something that freaked me out a bit.

"You want some of my blood?" I aksed, making myself smaller and feeling _very_ vulnerable. "Just a bit," he replied "I ran out of the blood I brought with me and I'd prefer not to try to drink from anyone around in these houses." he said "Human security systems are getting harder to get around: long gone is the day that a vampire could slip in a window without being disturbing anyone. I nearly got caught the other day - you see this scar?" he pointed to one of the fresher scars on his left arm "I got that when the alarm went off while I tried to get into the house. The old woman living there threw a glass vase at me."

"Okay, okay. Just spare me all the reasoning!" I gave in and walked over. He took my arm and made a small cut in the middle of my forearm and pressed his lips to it.

Raphael's POV:

As her warm blood trickled into my mouth I was overcome by the taste. It was the most delicous blood I had ever tasted! I sucked harder than I normally would and swallowed mouthful after mouthful, completely oblivious to the world around me. I remember faintly hearing "Stop, please! Stop!" in the backround but on I went as more and more of her blood slipped down my throat. Some even trickled down my chin.

I stopped very suddenly as I realised what I was doing. Melanie tugged her arm away sharply as soon as I loosened my grip. She was sobbing and tear-tracks ran down her cheeks. I stepped foward "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!". She jumped back in fright and hugged her bleeding arm to her chest. Still sobbing she turned and fled out the back window. I started to go after her "Wait!" I shouted, she didn't. I almost followed her, but I figured I'd frighten her more if I did. I turned and walked across to the corner of the room and slumped against the wall. I wiped what was left of her blood off of my chin and just sat there thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Finally a new chapter! I think I'll do two more chapters after this and that will be it for this book. Then you'll just have to wait for the next one :) . Right, let's get this party started!_

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

I was scared, so I ran. I ran until I got lost, then I ran some more. All the while clutching the cut on my arm that seemed as if it would never stop bleeding. It wasn't a life threatining amount but I was already feeling dizzy.

I cried the whole time, and ran past several people, all who just stared and let me run by. At some point along the tears dried up and I realised that it was dark and that I was in a very strange part of the town. I didn't know what way I was supposed to go to find my way home.

I looked around to see if I recognised any of the street names. Nope. Nada. Zilch-a-rooney. I was lost. I hadn't been lost since I was about six and I went too far away from my Mam in the shopping centre.

I saw someone standing over at a corner of one of the houses with boarded up windows. He was tall and wearing a brown trench coat buttoned up to his chin. In the dim orange street light I couldn't see his face very clearly, but nevertheless I walked up to see if he could provide some insight into where I was.

"Excuse me? Mister?" I stepped foward another step "Can you tell me.." I trailed off as he stepped foward into the light. I saw the red hair and eyes, the purple skin. I saw a big purple hand as it grabbed me by the colar and dragged me into the darkness of the ally behind him.

The last thing I saw was a mouth of rotten teeth open and exhale into my face.

Then I saw nothing.

RAPHAEL'S POV:

I did chase after Melanie after a while, just to make sure she got home okay. But when she started taking random turns I knew something was going to go wrong. I kept following her, I thought hopefully that at some point she'd stop and turn back, go home.

When she finally did stop I had to dive behind a bin to keep out of sight; not a great smell. I emerged after a few seconds to peep out and make sure I hadn't lost her. She was approaching a strange person. Not strange to me. I knew who he was; he was the other vampaneze.

I was about to dart foward when he grabbed Melanie and dragged her into the alleyway behind them. I trailed them, using the roofs as my pathways. I would have attacked right then, but I was hoping that the vampaneze would lead me back to wherever he had been staying, along with any... 'house guests' that might have been staying there aswell.

He finally stopped outside a rundown old werehouse. He dragged Melanie inside and shut the door behind him.

That was when it started to get interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Okay, new chapter! Almost finished now... hope you've enjoyed it so far; don't worry though, there's still more to come!

**Warning:** Rape, molestation, blood and general nastiness coming up, so you might wanna skip it if you see it coming.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

My hands were bound above my head with chains attached to a ring on the wall. My face was wet with tears. My legs were covered in blood. My head hung down as I sobbed and winced everytime I adjusted my position. My arms ached, and between my legs bled and throbbed. And I was naked.

A clanging noise vibrated throughout the room as _he_ slammed the door behind him. I sobbed a little harder as I realised _he_ was coming closer to me. "Hello again, my pretty little toy..." _he_ purred as he caressed my neck. I hung my head lower as the bile rose up in my throat, but I had nothing more to throw up. I only caught glimpses of his face through my hair. The red eyes and purple skin, battle scars and shaved head would always be etched into my mind.

_He_ slowly unhooked the chains from their place and threw me to the floor. Everytime I would try to get up he'd grab me by the shoulders and fling me back to the wall. At some point I think I blacked out, but only for a second. _He_ was slapping me awake before the peacefull blackness took me. "I've had a lot of fun with you, yes I have. That bastard vampire thinks he can kill off my friend and not pay for it?" I tried to sit up one more time, only to recieve a sharp kick to the chest that knocked the wind out of me.

"So I'm going to take away his little bird, make her mine." _he_ continued "In every way possible." _He_ grabbed me under the chin and brushed my hair back from my forehead, forced me to look right at him. "I've done the first step, now to start the second." _He_ grinned with horrible black teeth, and whatever had risen in my throat earlier forced it's way out of my mouth and down my chin and chest.

"Raise your hands." I didn't. _He_ back-handed me, leaving three shallow cuts across my right cheek. "I said raise your hands!" I feebly brought my hands to around shoulder height. _He_ instantly grabbed my left hand and pierced each fingertip with his dirty nails. _He_ then did the same to my left. But it was when _he_ started to do that to his own fingers that it dawned on me what _he_ was going to do. And when that happened a fear struck me that was even worse than when he was about to abuse me.

I started shaking my head and tried to back up and stand but _he_ was still holding the chains on my wrist, and his grip wasn't going to slacken. _He_ grabbed my writs and planted his bleeding cuts to mine. The pain was unbelievable! It felt as if someone was dragging out my blood from my left hand and replacing it with fire in my right.

_He_ never got the chance to finish. About half-way through the process the window shattered inwards and someone rolled to their feet infront of me. _He_ instantly released my hands, and it was like tearing of a bandage _really _slowly. I looked up and instantly realised that the person coming to my rescue was Raphael. _Déja vú_.

Raphael instantly sent a throwing knife sailing past my captor's head. Way off target, but it served it's purpose as a distraction. Raphael swooped foward hands outstretched, and sliced a chunk out of his arm. He got a hit in by punching Raphael in the left eye. It didn't do as much damage as intended, and Raphael finished the fight by plunging his hand, nails first into his stomach.

Raphael shoved him off and turned his attention to me. He knelt down beside me and gave me a once-over, obviously not very happy with the results. "How long were you blooding for?" he asked me. I was too shocked to say anything. I barely remembered to blink every few seconds. "Melanie? Please answer me." I just kept staring into his eyes, I think I was in shock, wich wouldnt be surprising considering all I had just been through.

"Look, I'm sorry to put you through this, but the only way to stop you becoming a vampaneze is for you to become a vampire." He turned my head to look at him "I'm going to blood you, this is going to hurt. A lot. More than last time. And it's going to hurt me too." He made small cuts in his fingertips with his nails.

"Here we go then." he grimaced and pressed his cuts to my still free flowing ones.

I thought the last bit was bad. This was Hell. As Raphael's blood entered through my fingers, my whole body felt numb. Then it got to my heart, and my body turned to fire. My eyeballs felt like they would pop out of their sockets, that my head would explode, that each of my limbs would fall off. What was even worse was seeing the fact that Raphael was going through the exact same thing.

Then it was finished, and it was just as bad. I writhed on the floor kicking and screaming until no more sound would come out. My back arched and creaked from being stretched. Then I fell back into a heap on the floor. Just about paralised but completely consious.

_So. Not dead then_, I thought as I felt the heartbeat in my chest. _I guess that's something_.

While I was still immobilised, Raphael was up and closing up the scratches on my face with his spit. He did the same to my fingers. Then he took off his shirt and wrapped it around me, after a failed search to find my clothes.

He then picked me up bridal-style and carried me out into the night.


End file.
